


Deep down

by dannyw



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Caring, In Love, M/M, Seduction, Sexual Content, falling
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyw/pseuds/dannyw
Summary: Raleigh used to sink deep down into the Pacific Ocean. He never thought he would sink to anything deeper than that in his life. Not until Herc kissing him.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Hercules Hansen
Kudos: 2





	Deep down

“คุณหมอบอกว่าถ้าไม่ขยับมันเลยจะฟื้นตัวดีกว่านะครับ”

  
  


ราลีห์พูด ยืนตัวตรงคอแอบเกร็งเหมือนรายงานผลการปฏิบัติและเสียงสูงขึ้นนิดหน่อย พอเฮิร์คก้มลงมองแขนที่ยังคงอยู่ในเฝือกอ่อนสีเข้มของตนเอง เขาก็หลุบมองตาม 

  
  


ด้วยการทำงานของเฮิร์ค เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้แขนทั้งสองข้างหนักถึงขนาดนั้น แม้ตั้งแต่ศอกจนถึงหัวไหล่ข้างขวาจะบาดเจ็บจนทุลักทุเลเกินไปหากเขาฝืนใช้ การใช้แขนและมือข้างไม่ถนัดไม่ใช่เรื่องยากอะไรนัก ตอนที่เขายังเป็นนักบิน air force อยู่ก็เคยประสบเหตุการณ์ที่ทำให้มือขวาบาดเจ็บมาก่อน

  
  


คงเพราะเฮิร์คเผลอเงียบไป ราลีห์เลยต้องรีบพูดเสริมขึ้น “หมายถึง ให้ใช้งานมันเท่าที่จำเป็นน่ะครับ”

  
  


บนใบหน้าของผู้การแฮนเซ่นมักมีรอยยิ้มแต้มอยู่เสมอ และเขาก็ยิ้มกว้างขึ้นอีกเล็กน้อยในตอนที่เงยหน้ากลับมาแล้วเห็นว่าเด็กหนุ่มรีบเบนสายตาจากที่แขนของเขามามองหน้ากันอย่างตื่น ๆ

  
  


เฮิร์คคิด, อย่างช่วยไม่ได้, ว่าถ้าราลีห์มีหาง มันคงกำลังปัดส่ายไปมาแอบ ๆ ที่ด้านหลัง

  
  


“ขอบคุณนะ”

  
  


เฮิร์คให้คำขอบคุณไป เขารู้คำแนะนำจากหมอที่ดูแลเขา แน่นอนอยู่แล้ว แต่พอลองนึกภาพว่าเจ้าเด็กตรงหน้าไปวุ่นวายกับหน่วยพยาบาลเพื่อถามถึงอาการของเขาแล้วมันก็น่าเอ็นดูอยู่ไม่หยอก

  
  


“จะระวังอย่างดีเลย”

  
  


“ครับ... เอ่อ แล้ว...” ราลีห์มีทีท่าลังเล 

เขาเริ่มจะอยู่ไม่นิ่ง เฮิร์คคิดว่าหูของราลีห์ก็คงกำลังพับสลับไปมาอยู่ด้วย (หางยังคงส่ายอยู่เหมือนเดิม)

  
  


“หือ”

  
  


เจ้าของเสียงทุ้มไม่ตั้งใจจะเร่งให้เด็กหนุ่มตอบ เพียงแค่อยากจะทำให้เขาใจเย็นและรอฟัง

  
  


“คุณ ทานยาครบตามสั่งรึเปล่าครับ”

  
  


แต่หนุ่มผมบลอนด์กลับรนเหมือนโดนไล่ต้อนให้รีบพูด จนเมื่อพูดจบก็ตาโตให้กับคำถามตัวเอง - ที่ดูจะไม่ใช่สิ่งที่อยากจะพูดจริง ๆ - เขาจึงรีบเอ่ยแก้ 

  
  


“คือ ขอโทษครับ ไม่ได้จะมาเจ้ากี้เจ้าการคุณ คือว่า ผมไม่ใช่หมอนี่นา แต่ก็ ถ้าคุณทานครบก็ดีนะครับ อาการจะได้ดีขึ้นเร็ว ๆ ..เอ่อ คุณก็ไม่ใช่เด็กแล้วล่ะเนอะ ผมจะมาตามเช็คกันทำไมเนี่-”

  
  


“เฮ้ ราลีห์” เฮิร์คพูดขัด ก่อนที่เขาจะไม่มีโอกาสได้พูด

มือข้างที่ใช้งานได้ถูกยกขึ้นลูบเบา ๆ ที่ต้นแขนเด็กหนุ่มคล้ายปลอบปะโลม ราลีห์สูดหายใจเหมือนพยายามรวมสติเข้าด้วยกัน

  
  


“มีแค่ยาแก้ปวดเท่านั้นที่ฉันกินบ้างไม่กินบ้าง นอกนั้นก็กินครบนะ อาจจะบางทีที่ทำงานจนลืมไป แต่ไม่บ่อยหรอก” นัยน์ฟ้าใสมองแป๋วและกะพริบถี่ เฮิร์คยังคงลูบไปมาขณะตอบราลีห์อย่างละเอียด

  
  


และเมื่อความลนลานในแววตาของอีกคนสงบลง เฮิร์คก็เอ่ยขึ้นต่อพร้อมรอยยิ้ม

  
  


“ขอบคุณที่เป็นห่วงครับ”

  
  


“..ครับ”

  
  


“แล้วก็ จะพยายามไม่เจ็บตัวอีกนะ”

  
  


ราลีห์ไม่รู้ว่าเขากำลังถูกหลอมละลายด้วยอะไร 

ระหว่างรอยยิ้ม นำ้เสียง วิธีที่เฮิร์คลูบเขา หรือคำสัญญาที่เฮิร์คเอ่ยมันออกมา - และถ้าย้อนกลับไปห้าปีก่อน ในตอนที่เขายังเป็นเด็กหนุ่มชอบทำอะไรบุ่มบ่ามเต็มตัว เขาอาจจะพุ่งเข้าไปกอดคนตรงหน้าสุดแรงเลยก็เป็นได้ - สิ่งที่เล็ดลอดการปิดกลั้นความรู้สึกทั้งหมดออกมาได้ ก็คงมีเพียงแต่แววตาที่เหมือนลูกหมาหลงรักเจ้าของ

  
  


และเฮิร์คว่านั่นก็ออกจะน่ารักมากเกินไปด้วยซ้ำแล้ว

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


จะว่าไป จริงอยู่ที่เฮิร์คไม่ได้ลำบากในการทำงาน หลัก ๆ ที่เขาใช้คือความคิดและการวางแผน ออกคำสั่งต่าง ๆ กับลูกเรือแต่ละคน และดีอีกหน่อยตรงที่เทนโด้ก็ช่วยเป็นมือไม้แทนได้ในบางจังหวะ

  
  


แต่เมื่อเขากลับเข้าห้องพัก ห้องที่มีแค่เขาอาศัยอยู่เพียงลำพัง การหยิบจับและใช้ชีวิตก็ดูจะยากขึ้นมาอีกระดับทันที

  
  


เฮิร์คถอนหายใจหนัก ๆ ทิ้งทุกอย่างออกจากปอดและบ่าที่อ่อนล้ามาทั้งวัน เขาขยับปลดเฝือกผ้าด้วยมือซ้ายเพื่อลองขยับ แขนขวาถูกยกออกจากตัวไปได้ไม่มากความเจ็บก็แล่นมาถึงช่วงอกจนต้องงอแขนกลับตามเดิมแล้วส่ายหัว นิ่งอยู่อีกสักพักก่อนเบนปลายเท้าเดินไปหยิบเสื้อผ้าชุดใหม่กับผ้าเช็ดตัวเตรียมไปห้องอาบน้ำ 

  
  


และในตอนที่เดินผ่านห้องพักของราลีห์ มันก็เตือนเขาขึ้นมาโดยทันทีราวกับถูกตั้งค่าไว้ ว่าขากลับหลังอาบน้ำอย่าลืมกินยาตามที่คนเป็นห่วงได้กำชับเอาไว้ด้วย

  
  


ไม่ดีแน่ถ้าอาการเขาไม่ดีขึ้น

เฮิร์คไม่อยากทำให้ราลีห์ต้องเป็นกังวลใจเกี่ยวกับเขาเท่าไหร่นัก

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ปกติแล้วเฮิร์คจะใช้เวลาอาบน้ำไม่นาน โดยเฉพาะตอนนี้ที่เขาใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่อยู่ในศูนย์สั่งการไม่ใช่ออกไปรบอยู่ในหุ่นเยเกอร์ แต่เวลาที่เสียไปกับการถอดและใส่เสื้อผ้านั้นแทบจะเป็นเท่าตัว 

  
  


เขาเพิ่งคิดได้ว่าควรเปลี่ยนมาใส่เสื้อเชิ้ตมีกระดุมเพื่อให้มันง่ายกว่านี้ แต่เสื้อของเขาก็ล้วนเป็นเสื้อยืด บ้างก็เป็นแขนยาวไปอีก จะมีก็แต่ชุดเครื่องแบบที่เป็นเชิ้ตและเขาคิดว่านั่นคงจะทำให้เขาเหมือนเป็น สแตคเกอร์ เพนเทคอสต์ อีกคนหนึ่ง, เขาส่ายหัวให้ความคิดนั้น

  
  


หลังจากอาบน้ำเสร็จ เขาเช็ดตัวลวก ๆ แล้วพันผ้าขนหนูเพื่อจะออกมาแต่งตัวที่ข้างนอก แล้วตอนนั้นเอง ท่ามกลางห้องล็อคเกอร์ที่เงียบสงับ เขาก็พบว่าเจ้าของห้องพักที่เขาเพิ่งนึกถึงไประหว่างทางเดินมาก็อยู่ที่นี่เหมือนกัน

ราลีห์กำลังแต่งตัว เหมือนจะออกมาก่อนหน้าเขาแค่ไม่นาน

  
  


“ร…”

  
  


เฮิร์คชะงักขณะจะเอ่ยทัก เมื่อแผ่นหลังขาวที่มีเสื้อคาปิดอยู่แค่บนไหล่เผยให้เห็นรอยแผลเป็นที่ซีกซ้ายของลำตัว เขาเคยเห็นพวกมันแค่ตรงที่แขนกับอกซ้ายบางส่วนเวลาที่ราลีห์สวมเสื้อกล้ามเท่านั้น - และเขายอมรับ ว่าเคยจินตนาการถึงแผลนั้นว่ามันจะลากยาวไปถึงตรงไหน - แล้วเมื่อราลีห์รู้สึกได้ถึงการมาของเขาก็รีบหมุนตัวมาหา ทำให้เขาได้เห็นว่าแผลที่ข้างลำตัวนั้นพาดผ่านเหนือเอวตั้งแต่ข้างหลังมาจนถึงใต้อกซ้าย และยังมีบางส่วนลากยาวตั้งแต่กลางทรวงอกลงมาที่หน้าท้องอีก

  
  


เฮิร์คต้องใช้ความพยายามอย่างมากที่จะไม่สอดส่องสายตาไปที่ส่วนอื่น ๆ

  
  


“เฮิร์- ผู้การ”

  
  


เด็กหนุ่มสวมเสื้อโดยไว ขยับดึงปลายแขนเสื้อและชายเสื้อให้เรียบร้อย สบตากับคนตำแหน่งสูงกว่าที่ยังคงมองมานิ่งจนเขารู้สึกว่าต้องพูดอะไรสักอย่าง แต่ความเป็นเฮิร์คทุก ๆ อย่างที่เขาเห็นอยู่ตรงหน้า เรือนร่าง ผิวบ่มแดด รอยสักที่เคยหลบอยู่ใต้ร่มผ้า และเส้นเหนือกระดูกเชิงกรานที่เห็นชัดโดยปลายทางผลุบหายไปในผ้าเช็ดตัวซึ่งพันอยู่รอบสะโพก - ทั้งหมดนั่น, ราลีห์ก็ไม่รู้ว่าไอ้ที่ต้องพูดมันคืออะไรจนทำให้เกิดเป็นความเงียบขึ้นมาชั่วขณะอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

  
  


ผู้การของเขายิ้ม ยิ้มใจดีอย่างทุก ๆ ที สถานการณ์ที่เป็นอยู่จึงผ่อนคลายลงนิดหน่อย 

...แค่นิดหน่อย

  
  


“นอกเวลาแล้ว สบาย ๆ เถอะนะ”

  
  


_สบาย_

แน่ล่ะ คนหนึ่งอยู่ในสภาพผมเปียกลู่ อีกคนก็เปลือยท่อนบน คงไม่มีอะไร _สบาย_ กว่านี้อีกแล้ว

  
  


“ครับผู้กา- เฮิร์ค”

  
  


แว่วเสียงหัวเราะขึ้นจมูกเบา ๆ ออกมา 

  
  


“ปกติเราไม่ได้เคร่งครัดขนาดนี้นี่นา” ผู้การแซว “ยังเคยยืนทิ้งเอวเถียงกับสแตคเกอร์อยู่เลย”

  
  


คนที่มีเสื้อผ้าใส่ครบก้มหัวหลุดหัวเราะบ้าง มันช่วยให้ลืมสถานการณ์ปัจจุบันไปได้ชั่วครู่เมื่อนึกย้อนอดีตไปตามที่เฮิร์คพูด - เขาไม่ใช่เด็กที่อยู่ในแถวมาแต่ไหนแต่ไรจริง ๆ

  
  


“ว่าไม่ได้หรอกครับ ผมเคยแตะตัวเขาครั้งนึง ที่ได้กลับมาทำเอาหงอไปเลย”

  
  


“เคยหงอกับใครเขาด้วย?”

  
  


บทสนทนาหยอกล้อค่อย ๆ ปรับบรรยากาศให้ปลดโปร่งขึ้น ราลีห์ยิ้มอย่างผ่อนคลายก่อนตอบกลับ “เดาว่าคุณคงมองผมหัวรั้นมากล่ะสิท่า”

  
  


รอยยิ้มที่จุดอยู่มุมปากนั้นไม่ใกล้เคียงกับความ ‘หัวรั้น’ ของอีกคนที่เฮิร์คเคยได้พบ

น่ารักกว่ามาก สดใสกว่ามาก

  
  


“อืม ก็ไม่ใช่ที่สุดที่เคยเจอหรอกนะ”

  
  


“ผมแค่ไม่อยากเป็นเด็กไม่ดีในสายตาคุณ”

  
  


ราลีห์ผ่อนไหล่ พูดตอบขณะที่ลดตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้ตัวยาวกลางห้องล็อคเกอร์อย่างลืมตัว

  
  


“แปลว่าเราก็ให้ความสำคัญกับฉันมากเลยเหมือนกันสินะ”

  
  


ตากลมเหมือนจะเบิกกว้างขึ้นเล็กน้อยจากคำพูดนั้น 

เฮิร์คอดเอ็นดูไม่ได้ เขาเริ่มขยับตัว เดินเข้าไปใกล้อีกคน

  
  


“รู้กันสองคนนะ”

ราลีห์เหมือนจะกลับมาตัวเกร็งอีกรอบ “ฉันยังนึกไม่ออกเลยว่าใครเป็นเด็กดีที่สุด..”

  
  


เฮิร์คยิ่งเข้าใกล้ ใจของเขาก็ยิ่งเต้นหนักขึ้น 

  
  


“..ถ้าไม่ใช่เราน่ะ ราลีห์”

  
  


\- และนั่นเพิ่งจะซัดหน้าเด็กผมบลอนด์เข้าให้อย่างจังว่าตนเพิ่งเผลอสารภาพอะไรออกไป และสิ่งที่เพิ่งได้ยินอีกคนตอบกลับนั่นรุนแรงขนาดไหน แต่ก็ไม่ทันเสียแล้ว เมื่อจุดที่เขานั่งอยู่เป็นตำแหน่งเดียวกับล็อคเกอร์ของเฮิร์คพอดี คนที่เพิ่งเอ่ยปากชมว่าเขาเป็นเด็กดีและ _กึ่งเปลือย_ อยู่ตรงหน้าห่างออกไปไม่ถึงสองช่วงตัว 

  
  


ราลีห์ไม่เก่งกาจพอจะห้ามไม่ให้เลือดมาออรวมกันบนหน้าจนแดงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด ไม่ เขาทำไม่ได้

  
  


“อืม.. เกินจริงไปไหมนะ แต่ก็ หมายความตามนั้นแหละ”

  
  


เฮิร์คแกล้งทำเป็นไม่เห็นอาการเหล่านั้นตอนที่เขาหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าราลีห์แล้วหมุนตัวมาหยิบเสื้อผ้าออกจากล็อคเกอร์ ถึงจะหันหลังอยู่ แต่เขาก็รู้ได้ว่าเจ้าลูกหมาคงกำลังเครื่องช็อตถึงได้เงียบสนิท

  
  


“ข ขอบคุณครับ”

  
  


ราลีห์ตั้งสติ เขาไล่ความร้อนบนหน้าด้วยการเอามือประกบที่แก้มทั้งสองข้าง ข่มตาแน่นปี๋หนีความเขินอยู่สักพักจนกระทั่งเขาได้ยินเสียงร้องของเฮิร์คดังขึ้นเบา ๆ

  
  


ชายผมสีทองแดงซีดแซมขาวพยายามจะสวมเสื้อ หัวมุดผ่านคอเสื้อออกมาโดยมีแขนข้างที่เจ็บคาอยู่ กล้ามเนื้อของเขาขมวดเกร็งเมื่อความเจ็บแล่นปราดผ่านศอกมาที่อกจนต้องถอดใจดึงเสื้อลงมาตั้งหลักใหม่ ราลีห์ลุกขึ้นยืน โดยที่ไม่รู้ว่าจะทำอะไร หรือจะช่วยคนตรงหน้ายังไง เขาแค่นั่งอยู่เฉยไม่ได้

  
  


“จริง ๆ ฉันควรแก้ผ้านอนไหมนะ”

  
  


คนเจ็บเอ่ยอย่างขำขัน หันมายิ้มให้เป็นเชิงว่าไม่เป็นอะไรเมื่อเห็นว่าเด็กหนุ่มมีท่าทีกังวลและอยากจะช่วยเหลือ “แต่จะเดินกลับห้องทั้งอย่างนี้มีหวังโดนรายงานแย่เลย อุจาดตาคนเขา”

  
  


ราลีห์อยากเถียง รูปร่างของเฮิร์คอยู่ไกลจากคำว่า _อุจาด_ ไปมาก แม้จะอายุรุ่นราวคราวพ่อแต่เขาก็รักษาหุ่นได้อย่างดี ไหนจะผิวบ่มแดดที่มีกระกระจายอยู่ตามเรือนร่าง ยังไม่ต้องพูดถึงรอยสักนอกเหนือจากบนแขนที่เห็นกันจนชินตา พวกมันไม่เคยออกมาอยู่ในสายตาใครเลยตอนที่เฮิร์คสวมชุดเสื้อผ้าในเวลาปกติ และด้วยระยะความใกล้ขนาดนี้ ราลีห์เห็นรายละเอียดและความเป็นไปของรอยน้ำหมึกที่พาดอยู่บนบ่าทั้งสองข้างได้อย่างดี 

  
  


พอถึงตรงนี้ ระบบของราลีห์ก็ชักจะวิกฤตเข้าไปทุกทีแล้ว

  
  


“ให้ผม.. ช่วยนะครับ”

  
  


เสียงของเขาเบาหวิว อาการคล้ายกับตอนที่กำลังจะขาดออกซิเจนไม่มีผิด ไม่แน่ใจด้วยซ้ำว่าตัวเองเป็นคนเข้าไปใกล้อีกฝ่ายก่อนหรือเฮิร์คกันแน่ที่ขยับเข้ามา

 _หรือ_ ความจริงแล้วพวกเขาต่างไม่มีใครเขยิบไปจากที่ของตัวเอง เพียงแต่มันดูจะใกล้กันเกินไป มากกว่าปกติ ด้วยเพราะแรงดึงดูดระหว่างทั้งคู่นั้นยากจะต้านทาน

  
  


“..ช่วยประคองแขนฉันไว้แล้วกันนะ จับไม่ให้มันขยับน่ะ”

  
  


“ครับ..”

  
  


เหตุการณ์เป็นไปอย่างรวดเร็วแต่ราลีห์ก็เห็นชัดในทุกการกระทำราวกับเล่นวิดีโอทีละเฟรม ชัดกระทั่งความรู้สึกที่แผ่ไปทั่วฝ่ามือของเขา ผิวของเฮิร์คยังมีความเย็นอยู่จากการอาบน้ำเมื่อครู่ - และก็อาจเพราะตอนนี้ราลีห์กำลัง _ร้อน_ มากด้วย - เมื่อศีรษะของชายสูงวัยกว่าโผล่พ้นคอเสื้อออกมาได้ ราลีห์ก็เพิ่งรู้ว่าระยะห่างของพวกเขาถูดลดน้อยลงไปจากเดิม

  
  


ลมหายใจเกือบจะประสานกัน ตอนนั้นเองที่ทำให้ได้รู้ว่าอุณหภูมิของทั้งสองไม่ได้ต่างไปมากกว่ากันเลย 

  
  


“..ขอบคุณนะ”

  
  


เป็นผู้การที่เอ่ยขึ้นมาก่อน เป็นคนที่ละสายตาจากริมฝีปากชมพูเรื่อของเด็กหนุ่มได้ก่อนและถอยออกมาหนึ่งก้าวเพื่อสวมเสื้ออีกครึ่งให้เสร็จ แต่ราลีห์ยังคงมองตาม ปากเผยอออกเล็กน้อยอย่างไม่ตั้งใจ

  
  


เฮิร์ครู้ได้ทันทีว่าเขาต้องเป็นคนที่มีสติให้มากที่สุดในสถานการณ์นี้ จึงพยักเพยิดไปที่เสื้อผ้าที่เหลือในล็อคเกอร์แล้วยิ้ม 

  
  


“ยังไงก็ เดี๋ยวจัดการต่อเอง ไม่รบกวนแล้วล่ะ”

  
  


เด็กตาฟ้าไม่มีปฏิกิริยาตอบกลับใดใด จนเฮิร์คต้องพูดต่อ “คือ จะยกแข้งขาในห้องน้ำมันก็ลื่นไปหน่อยน่ะนะ แต่จะให้มีคนคอยมองตอนกำลังใส่ชั้นในก็คง..”

  
  


พลันนัยน์ตาใสก็เบิกโพลงเกือบจะทันที เมื่อหลุดจากภวังค์ราลีห์ก็อ้าปากกว้างก่อนจะยกมือโบกไปมากลางอากาศ ท่าทางตื่นตระหนก 

  
  


“ค ครับ เข้าใจแล้ว” เขาแทบจะหมุนรอบตัวเองตอนมองหาข้าวของของตนแล้วรีบคว้ามันขึ้นถือแนบอก เตรียมจะหายไปจากห้องล็อคเกอร์ด้วยความลนลาน

  
  


“นี่ ราลีห์”

  
  


_แต่_ ถ้าจะมีอะไรชวนให้หลงเคลิ้มไปพร้อม ๆ กับเรียกสติเขาได้ดีอย่างย้อนแย้งที่สุด นั่นก็คงเป็นเสียงของเฮิร์คที่เรียกชื่อเขา ราลีห์หันกลับไป โดยพยายามจะไม่มองต่ำไปกว่าช่วงใบหน้าและลำคอของอีกคน

  
  


“เราทำบัตรตกแน่ะ ที่พื้นน่ะ”

  
  


เมื่อก้มลงตามที่เฮิร์คบอกก็เห็นบัตรประจำตัวของเขาหล่นแหมะอยู่จริง ๆ แต่ตำแหน่งของมันอยู่ใกล้เฮิร์คมากกว่าตัวเขา เฮิร์คเลยมีทีท่าว่าจะก้มเก็บให้ พอเห็นอย่างนั้น ความที่กลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะลำบาก ราลีห์เลยรีบพุ่งเข้าไปหยิบโดยไม่ทันคิดถึงอะไรทั้งนั้น

  
  


“ไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมเก็บเอง”

  
  


แล้วไม่รู้เวรกรรมอะไรมาบังเกิดตอนนี้ ตอนที่เขาพยายามจะหยิบมันแต่บัตรมันก็ราบแนบไปกับพื้นจนยากจะเอาขึ้นมาได้ - _ยิ่งรีบยิ่งแย่_ มันเป็นแบบนี้เสมอ

  
  


ราลีห์เพ่งความสนใจไปที่บัตรเจ้าปัญหาจนในที่สุดก็เก็บมันกลับคืนได้จึงเงยหน้าขึ้นมา

  
  


_ชิท-_

  
  


สิ่งที่อยู่ในสายตาของเขาเป็นผ้าขนหนูของเฮิร์คไปแล้ว 80 เปอร์เซนต์ และพอไล่มองขึ้นไปเขาจึงรู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังก้มคุกเข่าอยู่ตรงตำแหน่งที่อันตรายขนาดไหน 

  
  


เด็กหนุ่มสะดุ้งแล้วดีดตัวขึ้นยืนราวกับโดนของร้อน และความร้อนนั้นก็กลับมาเล่นงานจนสร้างรอยแดงพาดบนหน้าของเขาอีกครั้ง

  
  


คราวนี้ราลีห์หมุนตัว วิ่งออกมา อย่างมาดมั่นว่าต่อให้มีไคจูโผล่ออกมาตอนนี้เขาก็จะไม่หันกลับไป

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


เมื่อมาถึงห้อง ราลีห์หันหลังพิงประตูทันทีที่ปิดมัน เกิดเสียงดังอยู่ชั่วครู่ก่อนทุกอย่างจะเงียบสงบเหมือนอย่างที่เป็นอยู่ก่อน

แล้วภาพที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้นไม่นานก็ถูกเล่นซ้ำอยู่ในหัวของราลีห์จนเขาต้องยกมือขึ้นมาปิดหน้า

  
  


เขาหลับตาแน่นหนีเข้าความมืด แต่ทั้งมัดกล้าม สีผิว สัมผัส หรือความร้อน ทุกอย่างยิ่งชัดมากขึ้นไปอีกในนั้น เด็กหนุ่มตบเข้ารัว ๆ ที่ข้างแก้ม เหมือนว่านั่นจะช่วยไล่ให้เขาลืมพวกมันได้

ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าไม่ แม้ว่าเขาจะลืมตาขึ้นมามันก็ยังคงไม่หายไป

  
  


ราลีห์เม้มปากแล้วขบมันแน่น

ลมหายใจเริ่มหนักขึ้น ร้อนขึ้น

ขาทั้งสองข้างเบียดเข้าหากันก่อนเขาจะยอมปล่อยตัวเองให้ทรุดลงนั่งที่พื้นห้อง

  
  


นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าปรือปรอยอย่างไร้จุดหมาย แล้วในที่สุดเขาก็ไม่ฝืนความคิดและภาพทั้งหมดให้ไหลพรูเข้ามาอีกต่อไป เขาค่อย ๆ ไล้มือผ่านร่างของตัวเองตั้งแต่หน้าท้องไปจนถึงที่ใต้เข็มขัด กลีบปากล่างยิ่งถูกกัดแรงขึ้น เขากำมืออีกข้างมากดมันไว้แล้วหลับตาลงอีกครั้ง

  
  


คราวนี้ ในห้วงของความมืด เขาปล่อยให้ตนจมไปกับภวังค์ - คิดถึงลมหายใจ น้ำเสียง และรอยยิ้ม

คิดว่าเฮิร์คจะหายใจยังไงตอนที่เขาคุกเข่าอยู่ตรงหน้า ที่ใต้ร่างของอีกคน

จะมีเสียงแบบไหนถ้าเขาทำให้เฮิร์คพึงพอใจและสุขสม

และจะยิ้มแบบทุกครั้งที่เขาทำตัวเป็น _เด็กดี_ ของเฮิร์คหรือเปล่า

  
  


ราลีห์เริ่มหอบเล็ก ๆ ด้วยความคิดเหล่านั้น เขาทิ้งน้ำหนักมือบนส่วนไวสัมผัสหนักขึ้น กดเข่าชิดเข้าหากันแล้วปล่อยตัวปล่อยใจบดสะโพกไปมาอย่างหฤหรรษ์ ครางฮืออย่างอดกลั้นในห้องของตัวเอง มีแต่ชื่อของใครอีกคนที่อยู่ในจินตนการ, “เฮิร์ค.. เฮิร์ค…”

  
  


“ราลีห์”

  
  


เจ้าของชื่อสะดุ้ง รู้สึกราวกับถูกกระชากหลุดออกจากการดริฟท์ขณะขับหุ่นเยเกอร์ เขานิ่งค้างด้วยความตกใจก่อนจะมีเสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้น เกิดแรงสั่นสะเทือนที่แผ่นหลังของเขาที่ใช้พิงมันอยู่จนเด็กหนุ่มรีบตั้งตัวลุกยืนออกห่าง หัวใจเต้นรัวแรงอย่างกับว่าจะกระเด็นออกจากอกเมื่อเขาเพิ่งตระหนักได้ว่าเสียงที่ได้ยินเป็นเสียงของใคร

  
  


“ราลีห์ ฉันเอง”

  
  


_เฮิร์ค_ \- คนที่เพิ่งอยู่ในความคิดของเขาเมื่อครู่นี้ - ยืนอยู่หลังประตูบานนั้นที่เขานั่งหันหลังจมอยู่กับจินตนาการสัปดนมาตั้งแต่ต้น โดยมีแค่ประตูกั้นระหว่างเขาทั้งคู่

  
  


“ค ครับ!”

  
  


ผู้มาเยือนไม่โต้ตอบอะไรกลับมาอีก ราลีห์ลนลาน เขาเดินไปมาทำเหมือนว่ากำลังติดพันอะไรอย่างอื่นอยู่ก่อนเพื่อประวิงเวลาไปที่ประตูทั้งที่เขายืนอยู่ตรงหน้ามัน

  
  


และเมื่อราลีห์เปิดไปเจอผู้การของเขา ในชุดเสื้อผ้าเรียบร้อย กับเสื้อสีเขียวมะกอกพอดีตัวจนเห็นรูปร่างชัด - แน่นอนว่ามันอยู่ในสายตาของราลีห์มาตลอด - สร้อย dog tag พาดผ่านกลางอก ราลีห์ไล่สายตาไปจนชนกับแขนขวาที่ถูกพับอยู่ในเฝือกอ่อนจึงดึงสายตากลับมาสบกับผู้การ, แล้วความละอาย ความเขิน ทุก ๆ ความรู้สึกก็พุ่งเข้าใส่หน้าราลีห์เต็ม ๆ 

  
  


ส่วนเฮิร์คที่ไม่ได้เตรียมใจจะมาเจอเรนเจอร์ของเขาในสภาพที่มีเลือดฝาดบนแก้มแดงจัดกว่าปกติกับริมฝีปากล่างแดงวาวแบบนั้น เขาก็ยิ่งไม่แน่ใจกับจุดยืนที่เขายืนอยู่ตรงนี้สักเท่าไหร่แล้ว

ที่จริง, เขาก็ไม่มั่นใจแต่แรกแล้วว่าอะไรทำให้เขาเลือกที่จะมาที่นี่แล้วเคาะประตู

  
  


ราลีห์ไม่เคยทดสอบ เขาไม่รู้ว่าเสียงในห้องเวลาเขาทำอะไร ๆ นั้นดังออกไปข้างนอกแค่ไหน ยิ่งในตอนที่ไม่มีผู้คนพลุกพล่านอยู่บริเวณนี้ รวมถึงเขาเองก็นั่งชิดอยู่กับประตู - เขาได้แต่หวังว่ามันจะหนามากพอที่จะกั้นไม่ให้เฮิร์คได้ยินเขาครางชื่อเจ้าตัวอยู่เมื่อครู่

  
  


เฮิร์คเองก็หวัง ว่าราลีห์จะไม่ละสายตาไปจากตนแล้วมองลงต่ำไปที่กางเกงของเขา

  
  


การจ้องมองระหว่างพวกเขากินเวลาไปจนราลีห์ไม่อาจห้ามให้ตัวเองเม้มแล้วกัดปากอีกครั้ง โดยที่ยังประสานสายตาอยู่กับเฮิร์ค

และนั่นคงเป็นสติวูบสุดท้ายที่เฮิร์ครู้ตัวว่าเขาทนยืนมองเฉย ๆ ไม่ได้อีกต่อไป

  
  


ปากของทั้งคู่ชนกัน เฮิร์คผลักให้เจ้าของห้องถอยหลังแล้วเอื้อมปิดประตูด้วยตัวเองโดยที่ไม่หันไปมองก่อนจะประคองใบหน้าน่ารักเอาไว้ในมือข้างซ้าย ดุนดันให้กลีบปากแดงคู่นั้นเปิดออก เขาเลียริมฝีปากที่เด็กหนุ่มขบเอาไว้อย่างทะนุถนอมจนเมื่อพอราลีห์ปล่อยมันเขาก็ดูดดึงเบา ๆ แม้จะสวนทางกับความต้องการลึก ๆ ของตนเองที่อดใจไว้มาเนิ่นนานก็ตาม

  
  


เฮิร์คเลื่อนมือเปลี่ยนมาจับที่ท้ายทอยของเด็กหนุ่ม เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องเอ่ยขออนุญาตเมื่อราลีห์ก็จับหน้าของเขาเอาไว้แล้วขยับมุมองศาเองเพื่อจะเข้าหาเฮิร์คให้ได้มากที่สุด ผู้การลืมตาขึ้นข้างหนึ่งเพื่อจะแอบมองเด็กดีของเขาที่หลับตาพริ้ม ดึงให้เข้าไปป้อนจูบและพยายามดันตัวเองขึ้นให้แนบชิดเพื่อร้องขอสัมผัส

  
  


“ราลีห์ ราลีห์...” เขาพูดชิดติดกับปากนิ่มของอีกคน ลากมือลูบสันหลังอย่างอ่อนโยนเหมือนอยากจะปลอบให้ใจเย็นแต่กลับสร้างความรู้สึกวูบวาบไปทั่วปลายประสาท ราลีห์เผยอปากพรูลมหายใจหนัก มันรดอยู่บนมุมปากของเฮิร์คพอดี เขาหลุบตามอง จ้องไม่วางตา และเฮิร์คเห็นแววตาของราลีห์ได้ผ่านแพขนตาของเจ้าตัวที่อยู่ไม่ห่างออกไป - แล้วนั่นก็ทำให้เฮิร์คลืมไปว่าเขากำลังยั้งเด็กหนุ่มอยู่ - เขาเกือบคำราม จากนั้นก็ไม่ปล่อยให้มีช่องว่างระหว่างพวกเขาเหลืออยู่อีก

  
  


ชายสูงวัยกว่าโอบกระชับเอวเด็กหนุ่มด้วยแขนข้างเดียวที่ใช้งานได้ ราลีห์ทิ้งตัวเอนหาอย่างยินยอมอยู่ในวงแขนและบนแผ่นอกแข็งแรง เขาสอดแขนกอดคอเฮิร์คไว้ หนวดเคราของอีกคนคลอเคลียที่ต้นแขนผ่านเสื้อแขนยาว และเขารู้สึกดีอย่างบอกไม่ถูกกับการโดนห้อมล้อมจากสิ่งเหล่านี้ นิ้วทั้งห้าแทรกไปกับเรือนผมตัดสั้นถูกระเบียบของนายทหาร มืออีกข้างนวดบีบอยู่บนต้นคอส่วนที่เชื่อมกับไหล่ เฮิร์คสัมผัสได้ถึงรอยยิ้มของเด็กหนุ่มจากมุมปากที่ยกขึ้นระหว่างที่พวกเขาจูบกัน

  
  


เหมือนว่าเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่พอ ความต้องการที่มีต่ออีกฝ่ายนั้นก่อตัวมานานและไม่ใช่สิ่งที่จะถมให้เต็มได้หมดโดยง่าย แต่เมื่อราลีห์ลากมือบีบที่หลังคอ บ่า เรื่อยมาจนชนกับเฝือกผ้าที่รัดอยู่เหนือไหล่ขวาของเฮิร์ค เขาก็ผละออกจากจูบราวกับโดนสับสวิตซ์

  
  


แล้วราลีห์ก็กลับมาเป็นเด็กหนุ่มช่างห่วงคนที่เฮิร์คเอ็นดูสุดใจ เขาประคองต้นแขนที่โผล่พ้นเฝือกขึ้นมาอย่างเบามือด้วยความกังวล

  
  


“ไม่เป็นไร”

  
  


เสียงทุ้มแตกพร่าพยายามเอ่ยอย่างใจเย็น เฮิร์คอยากให้เขาสนใจสิ่งที่พวกเขากำลังทำมากกว่าแขนที่เจ็บของตัวเอง แต่เมื่อราลีห์ช้อนตาสีฟ้าใสพร้อมกับเม้มปากที่อิ่มแดงขึ้นมามองด้วยความห่วง เฮิร์คก็ต้องยอมรับว่าเขาชอบใจที่ตนบาดเจ็บอยู่ไม่น้อย

  
  


“คุณมียาที่ต้องกินไหมครับ”

  
  


“...”

  
  


ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่านั่นจะเป็นประโยคแรกที่ราลีห์พูดกับเฮิร์ค หลังจากที่เขาถูกผลักเข้ามาแล้วโดนปล้นจูบ(ด้วยความเต็มใจ)ในห้องพักของตัวเอง พาลทำให้คนแก่กว่าที่เครื่องเกือบร้อนได้ที่ต้องหัวเราะขึ้นจมูกออกมา เขาส่ายหัวให้ความน่ารักที่คิดจะมาก็มาโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัวของคนในอ้อมแขน

  
  


“ขำอะไรครับ…” ราลีห์กดคิ้วมองขณะที่เฮิร์คเลื่อนมือจากเอวของเขาไปล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกง ก่อนจะหยิบกล่องยาที่สลักชื่อ ผู้การเฮิร์ค แฮนเซ่น ไว้ขึ้นมาชู

  
  


ราลีห์รับมันมาเปิด ในกล่องมีการแบ่งยาเอาไว้อย่างเป็นสัดส่วน เขาหันกล่องไปทางเฮิร์คให้อีกคนหยิบเม็ดยาที่ต้องกินขึ้นมาเองก่อนจะปิดมันลงตามเดิม เตรียมจะเดินออกไปหยิบน้ำแต่ก็โดนจับล็อคเอวเอาไว้ให้อยู่กับที่ เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้ามองอย่างสงสัยก่อนจะมีเม็ดแคปซูลถูกยัดเข้ามาที่ปากของตน 

  
  


เขาตาโตเมื่อรู้ว่ามันเป็นยาของเฮิร์ค แต่เฮิร์คไม่พูดอะไรนอกจากวนนิ้วโป้งบนปากของเขาแล้วออกแรงกดให้มันเผยอเล็กน้อย แล้วโน้มลงมาประทับจูบอีกครั้ง

  
  


เม็ดยากลิ้งไปมาระหว่างทั้งสอง ก่อนเจ้าของจะตวัดลิ้นเอามันกลับไปแล้วกลืนมันลงคอ แต่ก็ยังไม่หยุดสาละวนกับกลีบปากของราลีห์ที่ดูเหมือนจะยิ่งหวานขึ้นไปเรื่อย ๆ ทุกครั้งที่เฮิร์คจูบเขา

  
  


“กินแล้วนะครับ”

  
  


เฮิร์คพูดพึมพำชิดกับผิวแก้มแดงเรื่อ ก่อนจะงับมันด้วยฟันเบา ๆ จนคนตัวขาวแอบถดคอหนีด้วยความจั๊กจี้

  
  


“ต่อไป ขอ _กิน_ เราได้รึยังครับ”

  
  


ไม่ใช่เรื่องปกติเลยที่เฮิร์คจะพูดจาแบบนี้กับเขา

ราลีห์ตาปรือ สูดหายใจลึกจากประโยคนั้น

เขาอยากจะโถมตัวเข้าใส่ทั้งตัว

  
  


“ครับ ท่าน”

  
  


ราลีห์ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงฟุ้งฝัน ไม่หนักแน่นอย่างที่ควรจะเป็นเมื่อเอ่ยประโยคนั้นออกมาหากเป็นช่วงเวลาปกติ แทบไม่รู้ตัวว่าเผยอะไรไปจนเฮิร์คต้องเลิกคิ้วสูง 

  
  


“..เรนเจอร์” เขาลองเอ่ยทดสอบ และอาการตาเบิกกว้างกับลมหายใจร้อนที่ผ่อนออกจากปากของราลีห์ก็เหมือนจะเป็นคำตอบที่ชัดเจน เด็กหนุ่มที่ปกติมีท่าทีหัวรั้นพร้อมจะรับคำสั่งหรืออะไรก็ตามที่เฮิร์คบอกให้เขาทำ 

  
  


เกิดรอยยิ้มจุดขึ้นที่มุมปากของผู้การ ก่อนเขาจะเอ่ยหยอก

  
  


“อนุญาตให้ผมกระทำกับคุณหรือไม่ครับ ราลีห์”

  
  


“อนุญาตครับ” นัยน์สีฟ้าเข้มขึ้นอีกระดับ ราลีห์สูดหายใจแล้วเอ่ยซ้ำ “อนุญาต และยินดีจะให้ท่าน _ทำแรง ๆ_ ครับ”

  
  


เสียงที่ดังมาจากผู้การแทบจะเป็นเสียงคำราม เขาครางต่ำด้วยประโยคนั้นกับวิธีที่เด็กหนุ่มพูด 

  
  


“แต่ว่า” ราลีห์เลื่อนมือขึ้นจับที่ต้นแขนขวาของเฮิร์ค ซึ่งสำหรับเฮิร์คเขาไม่คิดว่ามันเป็นปัญหา แม้ว่าเฮิร์คจะมีมือแค่ข้างเดียวแต่เขาก็ใช้งานมันได้อย่างดี 

  
  


เขาดึงสะโพกของเด็กหนุ่มให้เข้ามาแนบชิด ส่วนกลางลำตัวของทั้งคู่เบียดเสียดกันและกันโดยความตั้งใจ และเมื่อราลีห์พยายามยกขาขยับขึ้นเพื่อเล่นกับส่วนนั้น เฮิร์คก็ออกแรง ตรึงสะโพกของเขาเอาไว้ให้อยู่กับที่ แรงบีบไม่ได้แรงมากขนาดทำให้เจ็บ แต่หนักแน่นพอสำหรับการออกคำสั่ง - และราลีห์ชอบที่ได้อยู่ใต้การบังคับของเขา - เด็กหนุ่มยืนนิ่งตามเดิมแต่แอบยืดตัวขึ้น ส่วนหนึ่งเพื่อที่จะใกล้กับเฮิร์คยิ่งขึ้นและอีกส่วนก็เพื่อเปิดให้ผู้การไล้มือไปตามลำตัวของตนได้ ก่อนเฮิร์คจะหยุดมือไว้ที่เอว บีบเค้นแล้ววนนิ้วโป้งปัดร่องหน้าท้องราลีห์ไปมา

  
  


จากความวาบหวามทั้งหมดที่รุมเร้า ราลีห์เผลอบีบมือแน่นโดยลืมไปว่าตนกำลังจับอยู่ที่รอบต้นแขนของผู้การ เหนือเฝือกผ้าสีเข้มไปเพียงนิดเท่านั้น

เฮิร์คร้องขึ้นเบา ๆ ราลีห์ถึงจะรู้สึกตัว

  
  


“ขอโทษครับ”

  
  


เด็กหนุ่มรีบคลายแรงบีบ ผละมือออกจนทำให้เห็นรอยที่ขึ้นเป็นรูปมือกำรอบกล้ามเนื้อต้นแขน ราลีห์งับริมฝีปากมองอย่างรู้สึกผิดแต่ไม่นานก็ถูกดึงความสนใจไปที่ด้านล่างอีกครั้ง

เฮิร์คมองดูทุก ๆ ปฏิกิริยาของราลีห์ ไม่ว่าจะหางคิ้วที่ตกลงเล็กน้อยเมื่อลืมตัวทำเขาเจ็บ หรือปากบวมเต่งจากการจูบและถูกกัดโดยเจ้าตัวที่ค่อย ๆ ถูกคลายเมื่อเขาดุนดันสะโพกเข้าหา ริ้วสีแดงที่กลับมาพาดบนใบหน้าจิ้มลิ้มตั้งแต่แก้ม จมูก ไปจนถึงใบหู แล้วค่อย ๆ เริ่มแผ่กระจายไปส่วนอื่นจนทั่ว

  
  


ราลีห์ เบ็คเก็ต เป็นเด็กหนุ่มน่ารักในสายตา เฮิร์ค แฮนเซ่น เสมอ และเขาขอลงความเห็นว่าราลีห์ในตอนนี้เป็นอีกหนึ่งที่น่ารักที่สุดที่เคยเห็นมา

  
  


เฮิร์คไม่ได้บอกออกไป แต่เขาแสดงมันด้วยการพรมจูบอย่างรักใคร่ ตั้งแต่หน้าผาก หัวคิ้ว เปลือกตา ปลายจมูก แก้มขึ้นสี เรื่อยมาที่สันกรามก่อนจะลงไปต่ำกว่านั้น ซึ่งราลีห์ก็เปิดคอเอียงหัวไปอีกทางให้อย่างเต็มที่

  
  


ราลีห์คิด ว่าหากต้องตายตอนนี้ก็ไม่เสียดาย ก่อนที่ชั่ววูบถัดมาเขาจะฉีกทึ้งความคิดนั้นแล้วแผดเสียงอยู่ในอกว่า _ไม่_ ไม่จนกว่าเขาจะเป็นของเฮิร์คทั้งหมด

  
  


ความคิดไม่ทันได้ดับลง มือของเรนเจอร์หนุ่มก็แทรกเข้าใต้เสื้อของผู้การ สัมผัสลำตัวหนาและผิวกายที่ร้อนผ่าว ราลีห์ครางฮึมด้วยความพอใจก่อนจะดึงมือของตนให้ไล้ผ่านสีข้างไปที่แผ่นหลัง แล้วลงต่ำไปที่ขอบกางเกง ซอกซอนปลายนิ้วอยู่สักพักและเมื่อเฮิร์คยังคงวุ่นวายอยู่กับลำคอและช่วงไหปลาร้าของราลีห์ เด็กหนุ่มก็สอดมือไปตามเส้นกลางหลังที่ผลุบหายไปในกางเกงและตามก้นกบใต้ชั้นใน

  
  


ราลีห์บีบ ไม่ถึงกับขย้ำ แค่จับมั่นไว้ในมือพร้อมกับออกแรงดันให้เฮิร์คเข้าหาตัว โก่งอกเล็กน้อยเพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองไปเบียดทับกับแขนที่บาดเจ็บของเฮิร์ค แต่ทุกส่วนถัดจากนั้นลงมาล้วนแนบสนิทและถูกบดเบียด โดยมีเฮิร์คที่โน้มตามลงมา กอดราลีห์เอาไว้แน่นด้วยลำแขนเพียงข้างเดียว

  
  


เสียงครางแผ่วดังระงม ดีเกินไปจะเป็นความฝัน ดีเกินไปจะเชื่อว่ากำลังเกิดขึ้น

ราลีห์ไม่ใช่คนเดียวที่เคยจินตนาการถึงสิ่งเหล่านี้ พวกเขาจ้องมองกันและกัน หน้าผากแตะอิงกันเอาไว้ เป็นสิ่งที่ยึดและตอกย้ำว่าทั้งหมดนี้เป็นความจริง 

  
  


แล้วปากของราลีห์ก็ค่อย ๆ แย้มยิ้ม รอยยิ้มที่ไม่ว่ายังไงเฮิร์คก็ละสายตาไปไม่ได้แม้แต่นิด

  
  


“ฉันว่านี่ต่างหากที่เป็นปัญหา”

เฮิร์คเสียงเข้มเหมือนคนกระหายน้ำ เขากลืนน้ำลายหลังจากพูดแล้วกระแอมเบา ๆ “รอยยิ้มของเราน่ะ”

  
  


“ทำไมครับ”

  
  


“มันทำให้ฉันหลง”

  
  


แล้วรอยยิ้มนั้นก็ยิ่งสว่างไสวขึ้นไปอีก รวมถึงดวงตาก็โค้งจากการถูกดันของแก้มทั้งสองที่ยกขึ้น ราลีห์ดุนจมูกกับของเฮิร์คแล้วพูด 

  
  


“คงไม่เป็นปัญหาสำหรับผมล่ะมั้งครับ ผู้การ”

  
  


“อ้อ เป็นแน่” คนถูกหยอกพงกหัว ราลีห์ที่หน้าผากแนบอิงกันอยู่จึงพงกตามไปด้วย “ถ้าฉันทำให้เธอนั่งไม่ได้ไปทั้งอาทิตย์ นั่นคง _เป็น_ ปัญหาแน่”

  
  


ราลีห์ไม่รู้ว่าเขาจะหัวเราะออกมาดีหรือไม่ แต่สิ่งที่ควบคุมไม่ได้เลยก็คือใต้กางเกงของเขาที่มันยิ่งดันออกมาจนเฮิร์คเองก็สัมผัสได้

  
  


เฮิร์คในความจำของราลีห์นั้นทั้งสุภาพและอดกลั้น สุขุม จริงจัง และอ่อนโยน เขาไม่แน่ใจนักว่าอะไรที่ทำให้เฮิร์คเป็นเฮิร์คในตอนนี้

บางทีอาจจะเป็นตัวเขาเอง, ราลีห์คงอดยกความดีความชอบใส่ตัวไม่ได้ในเมื่อมันออกจะชัด

  
  


เขายิ้ม เอียงคอแบบที่รู้ว่าเขาจะดูเป็นยังไงในสายตาของอีกคน แล้วเฮิร์คก็รักษาคำพูดของตัวเองด้วยการกระชับแขนรอบเอวของเด็กหนุ่มแล้วยกเขาขึ้นเดินตรงไปที่เตียง

ราลีห์เกาะเฮิร์คไว้แน่น ระยะทางไม่กี่ก้าวแต่ราลีห์ก็ใจเต้นพร้อมกับวูบไหวอยู่ในท้องเมื่อตระหนักได้ว่าตนถูกผู้การอุ้มด้วยแขนข้างเดียวและเขาทำมันอย่างไม่ยากลำบากเลยแม้แต่น้อย

  
  


ราลีห์อยากสบถถึงพระเจ้า แต่เขาก็อยู่ตรงหน้าเรียบร้อยแล้ว

  
  


เฮิร์คทำให้รู้สึกปั่นปวนอยู่เสมอไม่ว่าจะเป็นเวลาไหน เป็นความขัดแย้งที่เขายอมรับในเงื่อนไขทั้งหมด ความอ่อนโยน ความอันตราย ความใจดี ความมีอำนาจ ราลีห์เอนหลัง เปิดอ้ารับทุกอย่างที่กล่าวไป ไม่ว่าอะไรเขาก็พร้อมโอนอ่อนว่าตามหากมันมาจากชายที่อยู่เหนือร่างเขา

ราลีห์ยอมอย่างเต็มใจ ยินดีและพอใจกับที่ของตัวเอง, ที่ของเฮิร์ค, ที่ของพวกเขาทั้งสองคน

  
  


ทั้งคู่ไม่มีอะไรเหลือปกปิดระหว่างกัน กำแพงใสที่เคยกั้นเอาไว้ถูกทลายหาย เฮิร์คตักตวงเท่าที่เขาปราถนานับตั้งแต่วันที่ความรู้สึกก่อตัวขึ้น ณ การพบกันครั้งแรก ในวันชนะศึกที่มะนิลา ความชื่นชมปลาบปลื้มนั้นเป็นของจริงและบริสุทธิ์มาตลอด จนเขาได้พบราลีห์อีกครั้งในหกปีให้หลัง เมื่อเขาได้ประสานสายตากับนัยน์แก้วฟ้าใสที่เต็มไปด้วยความรู้สึกอย่างเดียวกัน - ราลีห์ไม่เก่งในการซ่อนความรู้สึก หรือไม่ก็เขาไม่คิดที่จะปิดมันเลย

  
  


ราลีห์โอบล้อม เกี่ยวรัด กอดเฮิร์คที่เคยเป็นเพียงแค่ความฝันราวกับจะบันทึกทุก ๆ อย่างของอีกฝ่ายลงบนตัวของเขา ให้ลึกและแนบแน่นเหมือนว่าแม้เขาจะตื่นมาแล้วทุกอย่างสูญหายไปเขาก็จะยังคงจดจำและรู้สึกถึงมันได้ทั้งหมด

  
  


แต่เฮิร์คบอกกับเขาว่ามันจะไม่หายไป มันมีความหมายในทุกสัมผัสที่เฮิร์คเน้นย้ำและมอบให้กับราลีห์ โดยที่เขาไม่ต้องเอ่ยออกมา

เฮิร์คที่ยันมือไว้ข้างหัวของคนใต้ร่างโน้มตัวลง ทิ้งน้ำหนักลงศอก เท้าแขนเอาไว้เพื่อใกล้ชิดกับเด็กหนุ่มผลบลอนด์ของเขาก่อนจะป้อนจูบให้ 

  
  


ราลีห์เคยจมดิ่งลึกอยู่ใต้มหาสมุทรแปซิฟิก เขาไม่เคยคิดว่าตัวเองจะจมลงกับอะไรที่ลึกมากกว่านั้นอีกแล้วในชีวิต ไม่จนกระทั่งเฮิร์คจูบเขาในตอนนี้

  
  


“เฮิร์ค..”

  
  


ราลีห์ยืนยันกับตัวเองซ้ำ ๆ ด้วยการเรียกชื่อและประคองหน้าของอีกคนเอาไว้ขณะที่เฮิร์คเองก็อยู่ในตัวของราลีห์ พยายามเข้าไปถึงส่วนที่ลึกที่สุดของเด็กหนุ่มแล้วประทับตัวตนของเขาเอาไว้

  
  


“ราลีห์” แม้แต่ตอนที่ประสาทรับรู้ของเขาชาวาบ เฮิร์คยังคงมีราลีห์ตรึงเขาไว้

  
  


ทุกหน่วยวินาที ทุกหน่วยหยด ทุก ๆ ความรู้สึกที่พรั่งพรู

พวกเขาอยู่ตรงนั้น รับรู้ เสพสม แบ่งปัน และผ่านมันไปพร้อม ๆ กัน

พวกเขาผ่านมันไปด้วยกัน

  
  


“ราลีห์” แต่อาจมีบางคนที่จมสู่ห้วงอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้ ราลีห์รู้สึกเหมือนเตียงที่รองรับตัวเองเอาไว้กลายเป็นหลุมดำที่ดูดกลืนเขาจมหายไป

เฮิร์คเรียกชื่อเขาซ้ำ ตระกองกอดเอาไว้พร้อมลูบปลอบ ราลีห์ตามเสียงอ่อนโยนที่คุ้นเคยนั้นแล้วคว้าเอาไว้ ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ ถูกดึงกลับมา รู้สึกปลอดภัยอยู่ในวงแขนของเฮิร์คแล้วซุกเข้าหาความอุ่นและที่พักพิงเดียวที่เขามี

  
  


เฮิร์คถอนหายใจเอย่างโล่งอกมื่อตัวที่สั่นน้อย ๆ ของราลีห์กลับมาเป็นปกติ ก่อนจะจูบปลอบขวัญที่กลุ่มผมนุ่มสีทองฟุ้งที่อยู่ใต้คางของเขา

  
  


พวกเขาอยู่อย่างนั้นกันสักพักใหญ่ นานจนลมหายใจคงที่สม่ำเสมอ

มีวูบความคิดเกิดขึ้นสั้น ๆ ว่าราลีห์อาจจะหลับบนตัวเขาไปแล้ว จนเฮิร์คตั้งท่าจะผละออกมาดูแต่ก็ถูกคนตัวขาวกอดเอาไว้แน่น

  
  


คนถูกรัดหัวเราะขึ้นจมูก ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงตามเดิมให้ราลีห์ขยับตะกายขึ้นมาทับเขาไว้เกือบทั้งตัว ใช่ เด็กหนุ่มเว้นระยะอย่างระวังไม่ให้ไปถูกเฝือกอ่อนของเฮิร์ค เขากินที่บนตัวผู้การแค่ช่วงซ้ายเท่านั้น จากนั้นก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมาเกยคางบนอกของเฮิร์คแล้วมองมัน, ด้วยสภาพผมฟุ้งกระจายและปากบวกเต่ง

  
  


เฮิร์คอดคิดไม่ได้ว่าหากตัวเขาเองอายุอ่อนกว่านี้สัก 20 ปีจะเป็นยังไง  
...นั่นทำเอาเจ็บอยู่ลึก ๆ เหมือนกัน

  
  


แต่แล้วเขาก็ถูกดึงความสนใจไปที่สัมผัสแผ่วเบาบนต้นแขนขวา ราลีห์ลากนิ้ววนไปมาระหว่างแขนของเขากับสายรัดที่เกี่ยวเฝือกกับบ่าเขาไว้ ท่าทางเกือบจะเหม่อลอย เฮิร์คเลยทัก 

  
  


“กำลังคิดอะไรอยู่ ราลีห์”

  
  


“ผมคิด...” กลีบปากแดงถูกงับอีกครั้ง เว้นช่วงไปอยู่นานก่อนจะพูดต่อ “คิดว่า… เพราะเจ้านี่รึเปล่าที่ทำให้ผู้การยั้งแรงกับผม”

  
  


เฮิร์คเกือบสำลัก เขาควรรู้ตัวเร็วกว่านี้ว่าการกัดปากของราลีห์เมื่อครู่ไม่ใช่เพราะด้วยความลังเลใจแต่เพราะอย่างอื่น

  
  


“คุณบอกว่าจะทำให้ผม _นั่ง_ ไม่ได้นี่นา”

  
  


“ราลีห์..”

  
  


“ล้อเล่นครับ” พลันรอยยิ้มก็กลับมาแต้มบนปากคู่นั้น เด็กหนุ่มชอบใจกับอาการของเฮิร์คจนปิดไม่อยู่ “แต่ถ้าไว้หายเมื่อไหร่ ค่อยทำตามที่บอกก็ได้นะครับ”

  
  


“คงไม่ใช่เร็ว ๆ นี้ถ้าเรายังหยอกเล่นแบบนี้อยู่ แขนฉันคงไม่ได้พัก”

  
  


“ทำไมล่ะครับ”

  
  


แล้วตำแหน่งมือของราลีห์ก็เลื่อนจากบนบ่าลงมาที่หน้าท้อง ต่ำลงที่ใต้สะดือ เฮิร์คสูดลมหายใจ เกร็งเล็กน้อยเมื่อราลีห์กดน้ำหนักมือลงมา

  
  


“ถ้าผม _นั่ง_ บนนี้ คุณก็ไม่ต้องเหนื่อยใช้แขนแล้ว”

  
  


“ราลีห์”

  
  


ไม่เคยมีครั้งไหนที่ราลีห์ไม่ชอบเวลาเฮิร์คเรียกชื่อเขา

  
  


“ครับ”

  
  


ตาใสแป๋วจ้องมอง ดูเหมือนลูกหมาที่ตั้งตาคอยให้เจ้าของโยนลูกบอลให้ตนวิ่งไล่งับ เฮิร์คยกมือซ้ายที่พักอยู่บนหลังของราลีห์ขึ้นกดหัวเด็กหนุ่มให้ซบลงที่อกของเขาตามเดิม ปิดโอกาสให้ตัวเองหลงตกไปในท้องฟ้าสีสว่างแล้วตบฝ่ามือเบา ๆ ที่ผมบลอนด์ยุ่ง

  
  


“ไว้ค่อยคุยกันคราวหลังนะครับ พักได้แล้ว”

  
  


เฮิร์คไม่ได้คาดหวังว่าราลีห์จะแสดงอาการยังไง ตอนที่อีกคนหัวเราะชิดกับอกเขาแล้วสอดแขนอ้อมตัวเข้าใต้เฝือกอ่อนเพื่อกอดเขาไว้ เฮิร์คเลยอดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้ที่ราลีห์ว่าง่ายขนาดนี้

  
  


เขารู้ว่าราลีห์ไม่ใช่เด็กที่จะทำตามคำสั่งมากนักหากไม่ใช่คำสั่งที่ตนเองพอใจ แต่ราลีห์ก็ยังไม่ได้ออกอาการดื้อกับเขาสักเท่าไหร่ - อย่างน้อยก็ในตอนนี้

  
  


ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าที่ราลีห์ชอบอยู่ใต้การบังคับบัญชา นั่นก็เพราะมันมาจากเฮิร์ค เท่านั้นเอง

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______


End file.
